Konoha's Only Angel
by Surashi
Summary: She has died. Leaving her husband Naruto, Her 6 year old son, and many others behind. They all loved her, She will always be remembered as Konoha's Only Angel.


Konoha's Angel  
9/07/07-9/08/07

Each Character in this fic is about 20-22 years old. So please do not send me reviews that say "their to young to be married".  
The Sensei's are even older as you can probably guess.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I would die without you…_ He thought _I love you so much. _He wiped away one of many silent tears that seemed to be strolling down his face. _You are the only one that kept me going for the last 5 years. We have so much…I have so much. I don't want to lose you, because that would mean losing everything. _He sat, waiting for the sun to rise. He waited for his loved one to wake up. _What am I going to tell our son? How am I going to take care of Kyo myself? You made it possible for us to have a son in the first place. _A small smile slid it's way across his face. At the thought of him, their son, and her together again, it just made him happier every second. _Knowing that you won't come back is to frustrating to deal with. _He closed his eyes, and silently wished for his dearly beloved to come back to life like magic. But she didn't. His chair was pulled up right next to her hospital bed. His eyes remained closed as more tears strolled down his face and onto her bed. He lifted her now-lifeless hand to his face, expecting warmth and comfort, but did not feel such a thing. He laid his head down on her bed, drifting off to sleep with her for the last time…ever.

"Naruto…" A soft whisper entered his ear. A hand placed upon his back. His eyes opened slightly to notice Tsunade waking him. "Naruto, you have to go home. I'm sorry." Naruto lifted his head, and stood up. He glimpsed at the clock to find the big hand on the 6 and the little hand on the 10, making it 10:30 a.m.. He then noticed his wife laying on the hospital bed in front of him.  
"Naruto…"  
"Yes, I know." His voice was low. Lower than normal. Tsunade just felt horrible that she just woke him up, disturbing the last few moments that Naruto would have with her. She felt guilty.  
"Naruto…I'm so sorry. We did the best we could, we didn't know her life support would give out."  
"I'm sorry to…Can I just have 5 more minutes." Tsunade nodded and walked out with silent footsteps, closing the door behind her. He stood there. He stared at her. He wished that she was still alive. But there was nothing he could do.

Before he knew it, 3 minutes had gone by. Only leaving 2. _I love you. I think you know that. How am I going to tell the others… _1 minute left. _Me and Kyo love you. Always have and always will. I promised, when we got married, that as long as I was with you, I was bound to happiness forever…That promise still stands. _Naruto walked over to his wife and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. He touched her hair, taking in one last moment with her. Trying to gain as much memory of her as possible, before he headed home. Tsunade opened the door to find the blonde just staring at her. Several tears leaving his eyes, to travel to the floor.  
"Naruto…I'm sorry." He walked out of the room, not giving Tsunade the slightest glance, and headed for home.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Naruto stepped into his apartment door and saw Iruka reading a children's book to Kyo.  
It was several seconds before Iruka actually noticed Naruto standing in front of him.  
"Naruto!"  
"Daddy!!!" Kyo ran into his fathers arms and Naruto wrapped him in a huge hug. It was 15 seconds before the caring father let go of the 5 year-old son.  
"Kyo" Naruto whispered "Why don't you go play in your room for a little while? Me and Iruka-Sensei need to talk." Kyo did exactly that, and left the two Ninja to talk. They both sat on the couch.  
"So Naruto…how is she?" Naruto could only stare down at the floor. Iruka's face slid into a more depressed structure, scared to ask what had happened.  
"She…Her life support gave out yesterday around 5 o'clock."  
"Oh my god…" Naruto brought his hands to his face. "Naruto…I'm so sorry."  
"I don't know how I'm going to tell the others."  
RING  
RING  
RING  
Naruto got up from the couch and answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Naruto." Naruto thought deeply for a moment, but couldn't figure out who the voice belonged to.  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Neji and Sasuke" Another voice clouded the phone.  
"Neji…and Sasuke?"  
"Yeah. Neji has speaker phone." Sasuke's voice apparently.  
"Oh, well what is it? I'm in the middle of something." Iruka got up and gave Naruto a 'who is it?' look.  
Neji's voice took over. "Oh. Sorry to disturb you. We just called to ask if you and Kyo wanted to come over." Naruto stared at his feet  
not knowing what to do.  
"I think I need to be in my own house tonight…sorry."  
Sasuke's taunting hooked the phone "We were thinking of going out for ramen."  
"Sorry guys. Maybe some other time."  
"Come on. You haven't been out in a while. Why not? It wont hurt to have one night out will it?"  
"No…"  
"Then what's the damn problem?"  
"I have to talk to my son tonight."  
"About?"  
"...My wifes life support gave out yesterday. I haven't told Kyo yet." Iruka was very, very curious by now. Silence took over the phone.  
"Naruto...I'm so sorry." Sasuke's voice. Neji stayed silent  
"It's okay. Can you tell Gai's Team? Kurenia's Team is already aware."  
"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry Naruto. We understand." Neji stayed silent  
Sasuke hung up with an "Okay…bye". Naruto put down the phone and went to sit back down on the couch.  
"Who was it Naruto?"  
"It was Sasuke and Neji. They wanted me and Kyo to come over for a while." Iruka gave a sad look once again.  
"Naruto, if there is anything I can do, let me know. I have to go. My class starts at 11:30" Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:15 a.m.  
"Okay. I'm going to take Kyo out to play for a little while." Iruka nodded and walked out the door.  
"Kyo! Would you come in here please?" Kyo came running to his father with a toy duck in his right hand. Naruto sat on the couch.  
"Hi daddy! Iruka-Sensei taught me some things while he was here."  
"Oh really? And what would those be?" The proud father picked up his son and put him on his knee.  
"Well, he said that you were one of the most powerful shinobi in the village!"  
A smile leapt across Naruto's face "Well you know your father! The best of the best!" He gave out a 'hi-five' hand to Kyo and Kyo gladly gave him one.  
"Iruka also said that mommy was a great ninja also! He said you guys got to fight as a team a lot." Naruto's big smile faded into a soft smile.  
"She was a great ninja. Me and your mother used to go on A ranked missions together."  
Kyo's face lit up "A RANKED MISSIONS!!?? But you don't have any injuries."  
"I did. But they healed."  
"Did Mommy's heal to?"  
Naruto hugged his son "Uhh…Hey! Let's go play at the park. I'll take you to Ichiraku's" Having the small attention span of the 6 year-old he was, Kyo went to get his coat. Of course, being Naruto's son, he lived for ramen, so he was more excited than usual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**6:00 p.m.**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Naruto and Kyo came back home after a fun-filled afternoon. 3 hours of playing at the park, an hour at Ichiraku's, and several other activities. Naruto also stopped by Tsunade's to send out an alert of Mrs. Uzumaki's funeral. Tsunade gladly did so within 15 minutes and Naruto and Kyo headed home. After about another 15 minutes of walking, he started seeing villagers stop and bow to him in respect for his parted wife. He gladly returned nod rather than a bow. It took him a few seconds to figure out why everyone was bowing. When he figured it out he let a soft smile come to his lips. He didn't run into anyone he knew except for Shino. Shino bowed and told Naruto that he would be at her funeral and that he was very sorry for his loss. Kyo didn't have any idea what Shino was talking about, but he forgot about it a couple seconds later.

Naruto and Kyo finally arrived home and Kyo dashed to his room with a smile on his face.  
A very loud "THANKS DAD!!" was heard from the room. All the time that Naruto spent with his son made him very happy. But that happiness was broken when he realized he still had to tell Kyo about his mother. Quite a few times he thought about it, but never really thought of what to say. _I guess I'll just have to wing it. _he thought. _But this isn't going to be easy.  
_"Kyo!" Naruto sat on the couch, his hands over his eyes.  
Being the 6 year-old that he was "Can I talk later? I'm playing with pat." He tended to have imaginary friends.  
"Tell pat you'll talk to him later. I have to talk to you about your mother." Kyo suddenly forgot about his invisible friend and ran over to his father.  
"What about mommy?" Naruto picked Kyo up and sat him on a cushion next to him and looked him in the eyes.  
"Kyo…mommy…h-has…" Naruto felt tears stream down his face.  
"Why are you crying daddy? Big people don't cry…"  
Naruto smiled slightly "even th-the toughest people and ninja need to c-cry sometimes"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Now I want you to listen for a minute. This is important…" Kyo looked up at his father, whose eyes had become filled with small tears.  
"Kyo…You mother has…p-passed on." Kyo gave a confused look to his sobbing father.  
"What does that mean?" Naruto froze. He had a hard enough time telling his son this, but explaining what it meant was more painful.  
"umm…We-Well…" Several tears hit the floor and formed a very small puddle.  
"Kyo, your mo-moth-mother…Has died." Kyo's confused look turned to a sad, depressed look. Kyo stood on his feet and closed his hands into fists. Not tightened fists like you would think them to be, but they were slightly closed. Gentle.

Naruto shut his eyes as more tears were rolling down his face, and now Kyo's. Many tears left Kyo's eyes and hit the floor, over and over again.  
"Mommy lo-loved us…right daddy?" Naruto opened his eyes to find Kyo standing right in front of him.  
He looked up at his face "Of course she did. She loved us very much."  
"I know we both loved her as well…What did you call her?" Naruto looked in puzzlement for a moment. Then he realized what kyo was talking about.  
"I called her my angel." Naruto smiled and Kyo sat on his fathers knee. Both of them still had tears traveling down their faces.  
"I love mommy so much…Can't she come back?" Naruto looked at Kyo in surprise not at the question, but at the fact that Kyo had said Love instead of Loved.  
Naruto came up with the best answer he could "I love mommy to…And if I could bring her back I would. But that's not possible."  
"I wish it was." Kyo grabbed Naruto's shirt and hugged his father tightly. _So do I…  
_"Daddy…How did mommy die?"  
"She was...killed...by another ninja…" Knowing that life support was to hard to explain to a child, he decided to leave the hospital out of the conversation.

They sat there for about 5 minutes before Kyo broke the silence.  
"Daddy, what time is it?"  
Naruto looked to the clock "…6:59 p.m."  
"I want to go to bed early. Can you put me to bed?"  
"Sure." Naruto picked his son up and walked down the hall and into Kyo's bedroom. The walls were painted white the floor was flooded with toys. Naruto laid Kyo on his bed and tucked him under the blue covers. Kyo bent over the side of his bed to get a teddy bear from off the ground. Naruto shut the blinds and paced a kiss on his sons forehead.  
"Kyo, mommy's funeral is tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Kyo nodded and Naruto shut the door behind him and saying goodnight.

Kyo laid, facing the ceiling. Tears began to fill his eyes at the thought of his lost mother. He turned to his side and closed his tear-filled eyes and fell asleep. Naruto decided to go to bed also. Funny thing is: He did exactly what his son did. He crawled into bed, and started to cry. His tears fell against his pillow. He turned over to his side and closed his eyes, he fell asleep. He even had a teddy bear in his hands. They both dreamt of her and her beautiful smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**8:00 A.M. (At Outside Funeral)**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Amazingly, Tsunade was able to arrange a funeral in just one day, send out notices and invitations, get security, and a bunch of other things. Shizune could barley believe it.

All the chairs were set up in two separate rows of four with black lace hanging off the back. With roses of white clasped in their hands, everyone that was expected was present. Sasuke and Sakura. Kiba and Shino. Ino, Shikimaru, and Choji. Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and of course Jiraiya. Hiashi and his younger daughter Hanabi were also there along with many, many other villagers. The total people that were present rounded to about one hundred and fifty, including Naruto and Kyo, who were sitting in the front row. Naruto placed Kyo in the chair next to him. All the men were dressed in black suits, while the women were dressed in black dresses.

Tsunade stepped up the the podium that was in front of a black casket that held Naruto's wife and Kyo's mother. The casket had fine details and was covered in red rose pedals.  
"Excuse me, if everyone is ready, we are ready to start the ceremony." Everyone was as ready as they would ever be, so everyone took their seats. Sakura sat next to Kyo and Sasuke sat next to Naruto. Kiba, Shino, and Lee behind them. Neji was standing in the back. Shikimaru, Choji, and Ino could not be seen. And the sensei's were in the separate row except for Jiraiya, who was standing beside Sasuke.  
"If everyone is ready, we will begin." Shizune announced. Tsunade stepped up to the podium and started reading off of some cards she wrote just the night before.  
"Today we gather, to remember a 21 year-old mother, a great jonin, a caring friend and a loving wife." Naruto felt several tears streaming down his face. It was 1 minute into the ceremony and Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba already had started crying. But it was silent crying, there was no look of emotion. Just streams of tears traveling down their faces as they listened to their Hokage.  
"…She was indeed a brilliant fighter and a brilliant friend at that." Tsunade went on, telling about their former friend as Lee, Tenten, and Kurenai started crying. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked over to him but Sasuke just nodded and a smile let it's way across Naruto's face. Sasuke's nod, said a silent "Everything's going to be fine" sorta thing.

It was 8:20 and Tsunade was almost done with her speech.  
"…Everyone loved her very much. If anyone would like to say a few words, please make your way to the stand." Naruto was about to stand when he felt a small hand tug on his sleeve.  
"Daddy."  
"huh?"  
Kyo grabbed his fathers hand "Can I go up?…Please?" Naruto was so surprised he nearly fell backwards into his chair, but instead, gave his son a nod. Kyo made his way up to the podium as everyone stared. Their heads filling with curiosity. _Well, well, what do we have here? _Kakashi continued to stare at the 6 year-old, waiting and watching. Kyo turned in front, seeing many, many, eyes staring back at him. Most of those eyes were filled with tears. Kyo looked at his father who smiled at him.  
"Hi…" Sakura smiled at his adorable voice. " My mommy isn't here today. And that makes me very sad. I love my mommy a lot, I want her back here with me and daddy. But I'm old enough to know that it isn't possible for her to ever come back. However, I think everyone will remember her." Kyo let a small smile form on his face. "Daddy loves mommy also. He loves her a lot, and no one could as much as daddy does. Not even me." Naruto smiled and was proud of his son. He didn't know his son knew how to talk like this. After all, he is six.

Tears rolled down Kyo's eyes. "I remember the last time I talked to mom. She was in the hospital. Daddy took me there to see her once, and she was awake. She told me she loved me and that she would do everything she could to get better. After that she fell asleep and daddy took me home. That was the last time I even saw her. That was the last time I heard her talk. I miss hearing her voice. She used to sing me to sleep when I couldn't fall asleep on my own. She used to hug me and kiss me. Like she did to daddy." Naruto let more tears drown his face, but with a smile. "Only when she kissed daddy, it was different. I don't know how but it was. But her hugs were the same." Sasuke smiled, wishing he had a son just like Kyo. Kakashi gave a smile that was hidden under his mask. Even Shino was giving a soft smile, they couldn't help it.

Kyo concluded his speech. "Daddy called mommy his angel. I don't think that will be something he needs to call her anymore." Sakura and Tenten gave confused looks on their faces. "Because I think that it's obvious to everyone that she is Konoha's angel." Sakura and Tenten let grins come across their faces, as tears began to fall to the cold ground. Neji even let his foolish pride drop and let himself cry. Really cry: not in silence. He could only be heard by a couple people.

Kyo finished and made his way back to his seat. Naruto hugged him tightly and let him sit back down. Naruto himself made his way to the podium and said a rather short speech.  
"I love my wife. She was stunningly beautiful and a wonderful partner. She was a great ninja and a splendid fighter. I agree with my son 100 percent. She is indeed Konoha's Angel." Naruto stepped down and sat back in his seat. His son rested his head on his fathers arm.

Several other people said wonderful things about Naruto's wife. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, sakura and Kurenai all made short speeches. Then finally the funeral came to an end. By that time, it was 9:52 A.M.. Naruto looked over at his son who was asleep. Naruto didn't bother waking him. He just picked him up.  
"So…You must be proud." Naruto found Kakashi standing next to him. He grinned and nodded.  
"I am very proud of my son. He did very well."  
"And you?"  
"I'll live on. But I'm glad Tsunade-sama was able to pay for all of this. I would be toast if she didn't." Naruto laughed. Kakashi smiled under his mask and walked away.  
"Hey, Naruto. How are you feeling?" Sasuke approached them.  
"I'm a little depressed, but I'll be fine."  
"That's good to hear. Your son is pretty cool. He reminds me of you when you and I were 12 and 13. " Naruto grinned an even bigger smile "Only there's one difference." Naruto looked at Sasuke in puzzlement.  
"He's more mature then we were put together."  
"I can't disagree with that one." Sasuke and Naruto parted and everyone traveled to the burial ceremony. Again it was filled with tears and long speeches, But Kyo slept through the whole thing and Naruto had a soft smile on his face the entire time. Both of them looked peaceful…Like father, like son.

It had been a long day, but everyone was finally in their own homes. It was 12:00 P.M. and it already seemed like it should be night fall, but somehow it wasn't. Kyo and Naruto arrived home and Naruto immediately headed for the couch, laying on it.  
"Daddy."  
"Hmm?"  
"What do we do now?" Naruto closed his eyes and spoke. A thing many fathers do when their tired.  
"Well, I'm going to take a nap."  
Kyo smiled. "Can I take a nap with you?" How could a father refuse that? So Naruto nodded and Kyo crawled on top of his father laying his head on Naruto's chest. He felt Naruto's steady heart beat connect with his; they were moving at the same pace. Their breathing was the same also. Before They both knew it, they were asleep with Naruto's hand on top of Kyo's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**3 Days Later**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Hey, Naruto" Sasuke ran to Naruto with a smile lighitng his face.  
He waved his hand slightly "Hey Sasuke. What's up"  
"Nothing. I was actually hoping Kyo would be with you. I promised him to teach him some Tai-Jutsu today." Naruto smiled looking down.  
"Well don't teach him anything to dangerous. He could kick my ass in no time! Haha!" Sasuke gave a light smile.  
"Speaking of which, what does Iruka have to say about his skill-levels?"  
"Well, his Nin-Jutsu is average. But his Gen-Jutsu and Tai-Jutsu are 'Incredible'. Iruka also said that he's at the top his class. When he turns 10 he will be as strong as you were when you were 12." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? Impressive. Where is Kyo anyway?"  
"He's playing with one of his classmates at the school." Naruto let his smile fade.  
"Well, why don't you come with us? I'm sure you need to get your mind of certain things."  
"Nah. I'll just stay here for a couple more minutes." Sasuke nodded and walked off to find Kyo.

_Well, well. Looks like I'm going to have to let this go for now. _Naruto let his eyes close. His body relaxed and he opened his eyes to look down once more before going to find Sasuke and his son. Before him was a tombstone for none other than his wife. _I love you…As much as I hate to leave, I'm going to have to. I'll be back tomorrow. _Naruto turned and walked away about 6 feet before looking back once more. He turned back, running with a smile on his face.

R.I.P  
A loving Mother, Wife and Friend.  
Above all, Konoha's Only Angel.  
Hinata Hyuga


End file.
